


Naked Wednesday

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, naked, naked wednesday, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Wednesdays we wear nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Wednesday

Mulder dried off most of his body and stepped out of the shower. He wasn’t very thorough on the legs, and his wet feet slapped the tile floor. With the possibility that Scully would be taking showers at his place occasionally he decided he might want to invest in a bath mat, and more towels. Something told him she would want clean towels.

Toweling off his hair as he walked, Mulder walked into the living room and turned on the TV. John Carpenter’s The Thing was on, and he sat down to watch a few minutes. Forty-five minutes later, he was sitting on his couch, still naked, shouting at the screen.

“Don’t trust him! He’s the thing! C’mon!” he exclaimed, waving his hands in frustration.

When he looked up, Scully was standing there, mouth agape.

“Mulder?”

“Scully,” he said, trying to sound casual, as if he had been sitting naked in his apartment for some greater purpose. He leaned back, putting his arm up on the back of the couch.“Did we have a date?”

“No, I just… stopped by.” She paused. “Not that I’m complaining, Mulder, but why are you naked?”

“Oh, this old thing?” he asked, gesturing to his nude body. “It’s tradition. Every third Wednesday of the month is Naked Wednesday. You have to wear your birthday suit, at least around the house.”

“You don’t say?”

“It’s true,” he confirmed, patting the seat on the couch next to him. “Sit down. Have you seen The Thing?”

“I have now,” she said, laughing. “I have now.”

**-12 years later-**

He swung the door of the farmhouse open with gusto.

“Honey, I’m home,” he crooned, doing his best Ricky Ricardo impression, which, honestly, was pretty terrible.

The door collided with a table, knocking over a vase. It teetered for a moment before falling to the floor, breaking into several pieces.

“Oh, shit!” he hissed, turning toward the kitchen where he assumed she was. “Scully, I’m sorry. I broke the vase.”

He started picking up the bigger pieces with his hands. When he looked up she was standing above him, completely naked.

“Mulder! How could you do this to me on Naked Wednesday?!” she said in a voice laced with mock anger. She put her hands on her hips, waiting for his response.

He smiled. How had he forgotten about Naked Wednesday?

“Let me make it up to you. I have just the thing.”


End file.
